


Like a Vice

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Castiel - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Public Sex, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, businessman!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A recent graduate, Y/N walks into Castiel Novak’s office with the intention of one day following in his footsteps. Years later, intent turns to reality and takes on another meaning entirely.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Like a Vice

Mr. Novak wants to see you in the conference room before the 2PM meeting.

What time exactly?

1:40.

Thank you.

Getting up from her desk, she clutched her legs tighter, arousal pooling between her legs - a familiar sensation since starting at CN Pharmaceuticals nearly two years earlier. As a recent graduate, she jumped at the opportunity to work for a young, start-up businessman like Castiel, even though she was certain she’d become just another cog in the machine. That’s where she’d been mistaken. Not only was she a standout in her field, but Castiel had taken notice, mentoring her in the ways of executive pharmaceuticals. 

Castiel’s reputation preceded him. In an industry full of ruthlessness, his kindness shone in his business practices. Whenever he spoke, it was clear he knew his field but he wasn’t condescending about it. Anyone who worked for him or heard him speak knew he wanted what was best for clients, patients and employees alike. That’s not to say he was a pushover - not by a long shot. When he spoke, his intentions were known.

Despite knowing about him before taking the job, she’d never seen a picture of him and in all honesty, a picture wouldn’t have done him justice. Slight medium-brown stubble graced his chiseled jawline, outlining soft pink lips that hid a megawatt smile. He truly stood out as one in a million and she’d found herself distracted by the charismatic and confident billionaire more often than she wanted to admit.

And then...

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N,” Castiel greeted, his smile inviting her into the large conference room. Clinical in decoration and design, the room felt warmer with him in it. “Do you have the projected sales numbers for the next quarter ready?”

“Yes, I do, Sir.”

“Good,” he replied. “Are you wearing what I asked?”

“Nothing underneath?” She whispered softly, holding back a smile. His instructions had been clear. “Yes, Sir.”

“Close the door.”

The moment the lock clicked in the door, Castiel’s arms wrapped around her, his hands cupping her breasts over the silkiness of the blue blouse that she paired with a navy blue pencil skirt - sans panties as per his request. “I woke up thinking of you. I showered thinking of you. I’ve barely been able to focus today.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. If it’s any consolation, I’ve had to clutch my legs together all morning so I didn’t ruin my skirt.”

Cas’s fingers slid roughly over pebbling nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks in seconds while his lips coasted the side of her neck. “The thought of me ruining your skirt is something that appeals to me. Maybe when we’re truly alone.”

“I’d like that.”

Power radiated off him in waves. Cerulean irises darkened like an incoming storm. She could sense that he wanted to rip her blouse open and tear her skirt from your legs and fuck her senseless, but they did have a meeting and he was nothing if not the perfect businessman taking care to remove her clothes gracefully. Thick, slightly-calloused fingers slid the buttons between their loops until her nude colored bra was all that stood between his hungry gaze and his thirst. “On the table.”

Without a word, she slid back onto the cool wood of conference table, the chill dissipating almost immediately with the waves of heat rolling through her. As his hands coaxed the pencil skirt up around her waist, his teeth grazed her collarbone, sending tiny shocks of pleasure throughout her body. This is what Cas did. He overwhelmed every sense - his words, his touch, his scent like waters on the sand - all of it slipping around her like a vice and closing her off from everything but him. 

His lips skated around the shell of her ear as his hands glided up her legs. “I’m going to fuck you senseless. Right here on the table before our meeting. Do you think you can keep quiet?”

“Do you want honesty, Sir?”

The slight nod told her all she needed to know. Honesty was paramount. 

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Then I’ll have to ensure that you are.” 

Her skin felt his absence when he went to remove his tie, but she distracted herself in the way he pulled the garment delicately from behind his neck. Folding it tightly, he placed it in her mouth and touched the tip of her nose - playful yet telling of things to come if she weren’t to obey. “No noise, Y/N,” he whispered. “Or you will be punished later.”

When he spoke like that all she wanted was punishment, but she nodded her assent and watched as he crouched down and spread her legs wide with heavy palms. He slipped two fingers inside her pussy and curled them upwards. The sound was almost obscene. She would have been embarrassed if it weren’t for her wanton desire. Need coaxed her hips forward and he stilled his fingers to chide her. “Now, Y/N. Are you always this needy?”

Forbidden to talk, she glared at him. He knew the answer. Yes. For him, she was always needy. No one before had ever compared. He laid one hand on her thigh, grounding her in place while his fingers gently caressed the sweet spot inside her. Yet again, she bucked under his ministrations. “Since you can’t sit still, I insist you look into my eyes while I’m inside you.” 

With his fingers still resting against her g-spot, he rose from his knees and clasped his free hand around the back of her neck. “I know how squirmy this makes you.” 

She moaned around the tie, eyes watering as he rested his thumb against her clit. “Fuck,” she said, voice muffled. Without realizing it, her eyes closed, his gruff voice springing them open with a command. Two fingers slid in and out of her pussy as his thumb moved in quick swipes.

“You’re so gorgeous with my fingers inside you. Even more so with my cock inside you. Would you like that?”

Nodding vigorously, he chuckled against her skin, vibrations rolling through her as he fucked her thoroughly. “First, you come on my fingers. Look at me,” he commanded, her body tightening as her orgasm peaked, body shaking against the table. She bit down hard on the tie, almost cutting through the first layer of material before he pulled it from her mouth and replaced it with his fingers. “Clean them.”

She could practically feel her insides falling out as she sucked on his fingers, the perfect mixture of them both lingering on her tongue. Pulling his hand away with a satisfied pop, she spoke almost inaudibly, “Is that okay, Sir?”

His earlier restraint vanished the moment she nibbled on his fingers, begging without words for him to take her here and now. Others in the office be damned. She didn’t care. Castiel shared her sentiment and shoved the tie back in her mouth, quickly releasing himself from his pants to slip his cock into her slickness.

Moaning, he pulled her head back by her hair, assaulting her neck with nibbles and licks as he pumped himself into her. Every muscle coiled tightly, making it unbelievably difficult to keep quiet. The tie wasn’t helping much, only muffling the cries she couldn’t stifle. 

“What did I say about keeping quiet? Do you want everyone to hear?”

She did.

He could see the truth in her eyes, the knowledge driving him home over and over again. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer with each thrust, wanting a closeness that wasn’t attainable. She tried to keep quiet, but the slapping sound that reverberated throughout the room was enough to grab the attention of anyone that happened the walk by.

Their orgasms closed in quickly, but just as she was about to fall over that sweet precipice, he stopped. “Open your eyes.”

She did as instructed, meeting his piercing blue eyes with a vulnerability he’d never seen in her but had always hoped to attain. “Who do you belong to?”

Not able to speak, he removed the tie and brushed his finger over her lip. “You may speak. Who do you belong to?”

“You, Sir.”

Before the second word could fully slip though her lips, he thrusted upward one more time, hand against her mouth to stifle her cry as he held himself inside her, his seed spilling into her greedy pussy. “Come for me, Y/N.”

Curling into him, she came, grasping onto his shirt - the only anchor in the whirlwind. She swore around the tie and pulled it out, needing to taste him. “Castiel, I-”

“Not now, love,” he replied, eyes glancing toward the clock on the wall. “We have three minutes until our meeting. Later.”

She wasn’t sure she could wait for later. 

“For now, you’ll clean up your mess with your mouth and tonight I’ll take you home and make you come so hard my entire building will know my name.”


End file.
